


The Evocation of Demon

by Sunshine_pudu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Demons, Human Mark Lee (NCT), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_pudu/pseuds/Sunshine_pudu
Summary: Mark and friends are summoning familiar spirit but it goes wrong and they end up summoning demon instead.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	The Evocation of Demon

“We really shouldn’t be doing this” I said while i kicked empty soda can left by some teens who hang out at this abandoned warehouse  
I was starting to question my decision to let my friends drag me here.

“Mark Come one relax we are just summoning familiar spirit. it's not that big deal. we are just doing some practice for next week's class it’s not even dangerous summon” Renjun said as he had started to empty his backpack taking out candles and paints to do the ritual circle.  
“i thought you would be happy to get some extra practice plus it’s like super simple one so don't worry so much” Jaemin said from the ground where he had been wiping most of the loos dust.  
“Yeah we did it in class we know what we are doing” Renjun said.  
He had already started painting the summoning circle. 

“I still think this is bad idea.”  
I had bad feeling about this. i mean what if we did something wrong.. there was a reasons why students were supposed to do summonings only in school grounds.  
“ maybe we could ask teachers help and then do this tomorrow in school like we are supposed to”  
“and spend more time with mr. Kim no way”-Jaemin said as he wiped dust out of his knees getting up.  
“Anyways we are here already, might as well get it done but if you're so scared you can always go home”-Renjun said even tho he knew i wasn't going anywhere because as much i thought this was bad idea they were my friends and had been from kindergarten and i wouldn’t just leave them.  
“I’m not going anywhere” I sighed  
Jeno pat my shoulder in sympathy

“okay I think we have it all ready. Let's start”  
I did not like how unsure Renjun sounded but unsure or not he started to recite the summoning spell.

First nothing happened but then all of sudden it felt like the air started to turn colder and the candles flames started to grow higher.  
I could feel shivers running down my back.

Renjun had gotten to the end of the spell and the candles had went out  
and for a moment all four of us held our breaths.

Seconds passed but nothing happened no familiar in sight  
Jaemin was first to express his disappointment “great it didn't work”  
“I guess we did something wrong” Renjun admitted.

“Yes dear, you definitely did something quite wrong”- said unknown voice from behind us.  
I felt my blood run cold.  
We had messed up and now we were gonna die. those were the thoughts that echoed in my mind as I slowly turned around. 

But what I saw there in front of me was not any grotesque winged demon with giant horns and hungry red eyes that I had expected but something that looked lot like any normal boy in our age with strawberry blonde hair in untamed waves and skin that looked like it was made out of gold. 

There was mischievous glint in this creature's glowing amber eyes as it continued to speak “I am assuming that you were trying to summon Familiar spirit.”  
“yes” Jeno said carefully  
“and yet you got me how lucky of you” It said smile widening and showing its sharp canines.  
“so I guess you are not familiar spirit?” Jaemin asked tho i’m sure we all knew this point that it was no familiar.  
“god no i’m no weak familiar spirit but i did choose to come as you so helpfully happened to opened the door for me” It seemed appalled that someone would think of it as familiar spirit.

“What are you then” Renjun asked  
“I my dear am a demon and you may call me Haechan and who you might be?”  
so it was demon this was not good we were in no way prepared or a qualified to deal with this.  
“My name is Jaemin” I turned to Jaemin shocked  
“don't tell him that” why would Jaemin tell he's name.  
“why he hasn't attacked us and it's not like knowing our name gonna give him some power over us true name thing doesn't even work on humans”  
“we can’t be sure of that” I would rather not take any risks this was already way over our heads.

“Jaemin is my favorite” Haechan said smiling” and I mean if the rest of you don't want to tell me your name i can always give you nickname i'm good at giving thous based on looks”  
“you”-it said pointing at me -”your new name will be lion”  
“lion?”-I asked confused  
“yeah you looks like baby lion cub trying to scare others by growling but ending just looking cute but that is too long of name lion will do”  
i could hear Jeno laughing, traitor.  
“and you” he said while turning to Jeno  
“you look like giant puppy”  
“thanks? but you can call me Jeno”  
Was Jeno blushing?  
“okay if that's what you prefer thou i think puppy would have suited you well”  
“Jeno is fine” now I was sure Jeno was blushing.

“and you?”-he no it asked Renjun  
“Renjun” Renjun clearly had have enough of its jokes  
“you don't wanna know what i was gonna give you?” Haechan was clearly having fun with this.  
“what?” Jeno asked way too happily considering how serious the situation really was  
“the one who messed up summon that even toddler could do. towmustetcd shortened”  
Renjun stared Haechan.

“okay i admit not the best i have thought up put fitting nevertheless.” Haechan said chuckling.  
Renjun looked pissed of “so where did we go wrong?”  
“Where to begin. well first of all you didn't have any food offering to attract them”

“we had it but someone decided to eat the offering.” Renjun said looking at Jeno  
“I said i was sorry i didn't know we needed strawberry milk for summoning”  
Renjun sighed.

“secondly you did not have any binding runes to connect spirit or demon to one of you. which is good, I really aren’t committing kind.” he said winking  
“and last and probably biggest of the mistakes you made was you did broken protective barrier.  
which is why I was just able to move out of the summoning circle as can any other demon or spirit who sees your open portal”

“shit” How could i forgot we needed to perform closing ritual  
“do you think the one we usually use at school works here?”jaemin asked  
“it should. right?” Renjun did not seem confident in his answer  
“it should be able to close portal this size” That's what i hoped at least. I really didn't wanna think about what would happen if it didn't. we could say goodbye to our futures in demon hunting.

Jaemin was rearranging candles and Jeno had gotten white sage for purifying ritual.

We had it almost ready when Renjun voiced his question ”so should we first banish him before closing the portal?”  
“but we don't even know what kind of spell we are supposed to use. so how are we gonna banish him” Jaemin asked anxiously.

We all turned to look at Haechan who was leaning against wall seaming very relaxed at the moment.  
“I would close that trust me you got lucky with me you don't wanna find out what's the next thing that comes thru.” even tho he kept relaxed facial expression his words sounded serious for the first time.  
“wouldn't you wanna go back. i mean it is your home” Jeno asked looking almost hopeful  
“NO.”- came instantly- “I mean i was in need of vacation anyways”  
“well we can't just let you stay” no way.  
It doesn't matter how harmless he seemed he wasn't human and did not belong here.

“maybe we should contact school” Jeno said sounding almost guilty  
“yeah this is there job i'm sure they will understand that we were just practicing and didn't mean to do this.” Jaemin said  
“I don't know how understanding they are gonna be but what else are we supposed to do” Renjun said solemnly surely already picturing how we were most likely gonna be expelled or worse.

“Or ” piped up Heachan “you could make this a successful experiment.”  
I knew that we should not listen to him he was just trying to play us but being offered another way that maybe would not end us being expelled was tempting  
“and how would we do that?” I was already regretting that i amused this idea as he's smile grew as he began explaining his plan 

“You wanted familiar spirit well i'm clearly stronger as so I could grant you anything familiar spirit could have been able. I can also turn shape so no one would even know the difference.

“Right and if we did in some weird case trust that you would do indeed that and not stab as in a back a moment we close the rift. why would you?”- Renjun asked looking highly suspicious.

“because i'm bored and i find you humans interesting” He said smirking

“I don't buy that you gonna have to do better”  
it scared me how we were even considering this. he was demon and would no way to be trusted so why were we listening he's plan like it was an option.

“well to tell the truth you happen to have pretty good timing as i had gotten myself in some, how do i put it not so good position with some not so nice demons”

“and there is such a thing as nice demon?” -i couldn’t stop myself from asking  
he looked irritated “yes clearly” he said vaguely gesturing himself.

“so anyways i would appreciate if i could postpone dealing with them for the time being” it seemed hard for him to confess this information. He must be one of the lesser demons and not so strong I considered.  
That could be good for u.

“I mean he does sound honest” Jeno said. How naive could one get i thought  
“he's demon we don't even know if honesty is something they are capable” I exclaimed.  
Haechan sighed annoyed.

This was not a good idea.

“we should just call school and take the punishment they think we deserve” it was the right thing to do... i could not get others in danger i could not be that selfish not now.

At that moment candles flames started to grow again and the wind seemed to start circle around us.  
“You should decide now because something is coming” Haechan said.  
He seemed scared and if a demon was scared of what was coming I was sure we should be too.

“Let's just close it now we can get school to cast him back to hell after if needed” Renjun said while already taking position before the ritual circle 

“I hope you do it right this time” I could hear Heachan faintly over the wind that had taken up speed and was now raging around us. 

Renjun started to chant the spell us other joining as Haechan continued to watch from safe distance.  
As we got to the end of the spell wind had stopped and the candles had went out.  
Now there was nothing but silence for what seemed like an eternity.

“Do you think we succeeded?” asked Jeno he's voice had become raged like he had just run a marathon. I was also starting to feel the fatigue from the spell casting.what i would have given just to be able collapse to my bed.  
But I had feeling worst was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firs fic ever to see light of day. I hope it was't that bad.  
It's not beta read so probably has some mistakes i didn't catch.  
It's gonna have probably 5 or 6 chapters.  
All constructive criticism is welcomed :)


End file.
